Submission 1
by CityHunterSaeba
Summary: fsdfsdf


Another sloppy blow to my gut sends blood flying from my dry mouth. I stare down at the blackish-red liquid, forcing out a strange forsaken laugh. In the corner of my eye, I notice my assailant tighten his hand into a fist, his fingernails digging deep into his palm. I feel no new pain however, and the hand suddenly vanishes from my sight. Around my wrist now, I could feel a harsh tugging sensation, and remember that I am in chains. Slowly, I feel my knees leave the ground, and then my feet to follow, dirt billowed out of my half-torn trousers. Waves of pain flowed through my whole body as it continued to rise from the ground, and as soon as my mind was about to break, my back met cold stone wall.

A whirlpool of relief swept my dazed torturous thoughts away, and my ears began to hum, alleviating the traumatizing headache I had earned on the way up to my current position. Finally, I began to regain my rational thinking processes. I slowly moved my head around, in hopes of avoiding pain in my sore neck. My eyes darted from dark corner to dark corner, and then to a small hole above me. The hole was letting in calming moonlight and was big enough for a small child to fit through, not that I had any thoughts of escape… yet.

From what I've gathered, I am currently imprisoned within a well-like structure that is at least twelve meters under ground. I took a deep breath, looking up to the moonlit hole. I focused my hearing, and listened; The sound of muffled voices met my ears, as if riding the sway of the wind. Not only could I hear voices, but the ground was vibrating steadily, indicating movement. I'm definitely in a populated area, and depending on what kind of place I'm being held, this location could later be to my advantage.

About five meters below me I could see a splintered-iron door, a wetted torch, and a dark red stain in the dirt. My blood, obviously. The pain in my gut surfaced suddenly, and I pushed it back down with my diminishing will. Attempting to free myself at this height would not be wise, and going up is not an option. For now, escape is out of the question. I cleared my mind, took a deep breath, and stared at the wall in front of me, laughing.

What am I thinking? I don't even know why I'm here… Maybe I'll stick around, ask a few questions, bring up some foul humor, and get revenge on my Cell Master. I continued to laugh until my ribs hurt, somehow my body mustered up some tears to go along with my laughter, even though I've not had a drink for days.

Honestly, I'm going insane. Laughing in a situation like this… I can't even remember how I got here… Really… why am I here? What could I have possibly done?

My thoughts were racing through my head too fast for my fading conscious to govern. Waves of nausea began to assault my awareness, and I felt myself drifting into unwelcomed sleep. After an hour or so of inner-strife I began to yield to my body, allowing the many small sounds around me to carry me off into a sweet dream-filled world, lacking of pain. In the first minutes of sleep, I experienced a very unsettling situation… something that assured me that now and forever, I will sleep with my eyes open. Something that I may not ever fully comprehend

Many refreshing dreams buzzed through my head, dreams of grassy meadows, tables full of food and booze. In my sleep, all my desires surfaced, revealing every thought, pure and tainted. I'm a strange person, I think, because when I dream, I know it's a dream, even in the dream, so I always search for something… But these dreams seemed… afraid. Not surprising, the human mind always takes everything out of proportion. The fear within these usually bright and happy dreams is a manifestation of my own fear.

Intense heat in the real world ripped me out of the protection of my dreamscape. Tears were flowing out of my eyes, a scream comparable to a wounded animal ravaged my throat, and echoed up the walls of the well-like cell. I heard a sloshing noise in the corner, and attempted to turn my head in its' general direction. Bone-chilling water met my body, my rag-like trousers drenched in the process. I rolled over and stared up at the Cell Master.

He was wearing Lapis robes over teel trousers, a leather belt, knife bandolier, and a head scarf. Brown spiky hair cascaded out of that scarf. He looked fairly young, late twenties at most. His eyes were a dark shadowy grey. Surprisingly, he had almost as many tears flowing from his eyes as I do.

I looked down at my own trousers… Teel. I began to laugh hysterically, choking on the blood in my mouth. Is that what this is?

"Nona, how is this funny?!" The man screamed, jabbing his sandaled foot into my spine.

"N-Nona?" I coughed, still laughing.

Ah, that must be my name… how could I forget..?

The man above me slumped against the stone wall next to the unlit torch. "You probably hate me." He blurted out with a surprisingly high-pitched voice. "But believe me Nona, I did not want to do this!" He reached down beyond my vision, and grabbed a metal rod, dipped it in oil, and kneeled down next to me. I could see the hot iron now. Actually, it was all I could see now…

"Just tell us…" He whispered, moving the hot iron towards my forearm. "Tell us, please! I can't take this anymore… I can't torture you…"

We must be friends. But why is he here, putting me through this? Is he stupid? That's not it, right? I must've done something, and whatever people I'm affiliated with must be pissed. That's why I'm here. These _people_ though seem to think that sending a friend to torture their convict will be effective in getting information out of me… If only I could remember what they want.

I started laughing again. How am I supposed to give them what they want!? They've tortured me so much, I must've had a mental lapse! I can't remember a thing that's happened to me… I barely remembered my name!

Tears came… and so did the rod.

For three more days, the man came. He is the cause of my suffering, my pain. I should want him dead. But he shed tears for me, even though he makes it out like he's the one suffering, he is one of the only reasons I am still sane.

"Here." The man said, holding his hand over my head.

I was laying on the dirt-floor, my arms tucked under my head like a pillow. The chains were loose right now, I could move comfortably. I rolled onto my back, and looked up at his hand. Bread. In his other hand I could see a large cup of water.

I reached up and took the bread, eating it with little grace. When I finished, I sat up, and put my hand out for the cup. He sat down next to me, and put the cup in my hand.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

He seemed shocked, but replied with a calm "No problem."

We sat there for the next ten minutes, saying nothing. Then a loud knock on the door broke our blissful silence. It was almost like the morning bell, loud, and cold. The man stood up, sweat trickled down his brow. The door opened, and two fully robed figures entered. I stayed sitting, and did my best to act as calm and uncaring as possible. The two were intimidating though, and I could do very little to hide the fact that I was scared.

Their robes were black, and wavy. No skin was visible. In place of their faces were white mask, bearing two red fangs, and red paint that streaked down and over two shadowy eye holes. At their sides were large scythe-like weapons. The weapons resembled both katana and axe. Those were weapons meant only for those who feel nothing of their deeds.

Gado.

"No progress?" A deep humming voice came from one of the robed figures. It was impossible to tell which though.

"No, sir. I've done… as you have instructed. He has said nothing. I am terribly sorry." My _friend_ bowed his head, fear evident in his eyes and body language.

"So," The Gado spoke in usion now. "How are you feeling… Nona?"

I looked up. My heart was racing, I'm scared! Calm down! I slowly started to stand, my aching bones shouting out in pain at the decision. My eyes bulged outwards, red and terrified. Why do I feel like… these two are… smiling?

"You don't look well." One of the Gado spoke. "I do hope you have thought about why you're here…" He paused, and then turned to his companion. "Right?"

The other Gado shook his head.

How are they enjoying this?! Was I really part of a group so menical… so corrupted?! I looked down at my bare feet and closed my eyes. Calm down…They won't hurt me, they need me.

Looking up again, I knew I could not go on… Their aura alone was enough to make me break. They were serious now. Under their mask, they stared coldly at me.

"This is, sadly, you're last chance." One of the Gado said, his voice dark and dementing.

"Or more accurately… His last chance" The other Gado corrected, pointing at my friend.

"Now tell us… What exactly did _it_ say to you?" They paused, and drew their scythe, holding the weapons over their heads. "Where is the _Arbiter?"_

I looked over at my sort-of companion. My almost-friend. Sae…

"S-Sae…" I tripped over his name, like an infant speaking its' first words.

He glanced over at me, eyes wide and teary. "Tell them Nona… please." He was trembling now, He's utterly terrified. Weak, helpless, and afraid. We really are so much alike…

A grin crept onto my face, sending a mistaken message to the two Gado directly in front of me. Everything almost froze, but still moved. The Gados' scythes arched towards Sae. They glowed with their own looming intent. I move my weak body towards my friend. Will I make it? No point in thinking…

I jumped in front of Sae as the two scythes neared flesh. The dim, almost frozen time sped up and returned to normal just in time for the two Gado to realize I had jumped infront of their target. They could not stop though, and the cold steel of their weapons of death delivered their signature impressions. One impaled my leg, and the other my chest. My body began to go limp…

Blood dripped down from my body, staining the floor beneath. Sae, behind me, screamed out as my blood sloshed onto his attire. I looked around, dazed and surprised at my selfless act. The two Gado raised their scythe. The Gado that had struck my leg removed his weapon, while the one who had impaled my chest raised me higher. Suspended in the air above them, blood flowing out of me like an endless river, I was still smiling. Demon, I am a demon. I laughed, blood spilling out of my mouth.

"Nona, you fool." The Gado holding me whispered. "What a waste of _precious_ life…" He shook his weapon, sliding my body off of its' blade. I slumped to the ground, moaning.

"Sae." The other Gado growled. "He'll die soon, clean this up for us."

Sae looked at the two Gado and shook his head. "Y-Yes sir…"

The two Gado cleaned their weapons, sheathed them, and left. Their laughter resonating through the halls of their exit.

Sae dropped to the bloody floor, crying. "You idiot… why'd you do this? You should have just told them!" He crawled over to me, and gently rolled me over to face the sky. The sun is bright.

"Sae…" I spit out blood as I spoke, my skin paleing. "Why am I alive?" I slowly moved my dirty hand to my naked chest. I was open. "Sae… look inside!" I laughed demonically. "I'm empty…" My vision swayed, and slowly, I drifted into sleep, not knowing if I'd ever wake up.


End file.
